1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of data processing systems. More particularly, this invention relates to a data transmission protocol to enable control of an execution process on a destination computer from a source computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide various data transmission protocols that allow remote procedure calls and responses. One example of such a known protocol is SOAP (Simple Object Access Protocol) that is based on XML and defines a protocol for the exchange of information in the form of XML. This includes the provision of remote procedure calls and responses via the SOAP RPC protocol. A significant disadvantage of SOAP is that it is closely related to http. This in turn leads to the requirement for an http server equipped with a SOAP capability on each computer involved in a SOAP remote procedure call. This is a significant cost, complexity, and performance overhead.
Another known protocol for initiating remote procedure calls is that XML-RPC protocol. A disadvantage of this protocol is that the software architecture at the destination computer combines the process that receives the transmitted data together with the execution processes that are to be triggered in an inflexible manner that is not readily extensible and may not be easily user customised.